


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Singing, Steve is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When his son wakes up from a nightmare,  Steve comforts him the best way he can. Just like his mother used to do.Square Filled: Comfort from Nightmares





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow

You opened your eyes slowly, feeling tiredness completely soaking your bones. Someone was knocking on the door, but you were completely unsure if it was in your head on not.

You weren’t supposed to be called in any missions tonight, not after working non-stop for almost three full days. There was an important rescue mission you and some other members of the team were requested for and you hadn’t slept since the morning before leaving, maybe 80 hours earlier.

They couldn’t possibly need you  _right now_ , right? Sam was well rested, just like Wanda and Hill. They were available.

“I’m on my way,” you tried pushing yourself up but felt Steve’s hand stopping you.

“It’s okay. It’s just one of the kids. I’ll take care of it.”

By the time he was out of the room, you were already fast asleep, and Steve couldn’t blame you. You’d gotten home completely exhausted, kissed the kids and fell on the bed. If it wasn’t for him, you would probably have fallen asleep in your gear.

With an embarrassed look and tears on his cheeks, SJ – as he liked to be called now – was hiding just behind the door when he opened it.

“Son… What’s wrong?” Steve questioned in a whisper.

“I had a nightmare.”

He gave him a small smile and walked to the boy, lifting him in his arm and caressing his back while he rested his head on his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s drink a glass of milk and you can talk about it.”

He walked to the kitchen slowly, sitting his son on the balcony and heating up said milk before helping him and moving to the couch.

“Well?” he caressed his back.

SJ looked up at his father and his eyes filled with tears again, which prompted him to hug him once again.

“It’s okay. It was a nightmare.”

“Mum was too hurt,” the boy sniffed. “And she… She…”

Steve didn’t need to hear the end of that phrase, he knew how it ended. He had had that nightmare many times in his life, especially when you spent too long in a mission.

“Son...” he raised his chin. “Look at me.”

He raised his eyes to find his father’s.

“Your mum has a dangerous job,” he affirmed. “I had the same job for a long amount of years. I’m not gonna lie to you and say that it is easy. It’s not, especially for her. But your mother is very strong,  she trained for long years of her life, and she has amazing and really strong powers to help her as well.”

The boy looked at him in hesitation.

“What if something happens?”

“Then, the other members of the team will protect her. Your grandfather, your aunts Wanda, Maria and Natasha, your uncles Sam, Scott, Clint, Bruce, Thor… You know how much Hulk loves your mother!” he listed. “She is never alone. She may come home late and hurt, but she will always be okay.”

The answer was apparently enough to soothe his child’s heart, and Steve was grateful for that, and he gave his boy a little smile when he glanced at him before laying his head on his shoulder and yawning.

“Alright. It’s sleepy time for you, let’s brush your teeth.”

He helped him in doing the task and chuckled when his son tried to climb his way back to his father’s arms.

“You need to sleep on your bed, Stevie,” he reminded him with a chuckle.

But his son only his face in the crook of his neck, something that reminded him of how you loved doing that yourself.

“Can you sing, dad?” the boy muttered against his skin.

He couldn’t bring himself to say no or how he wasn’t the best singled in the house – you were quite a good singer –, and only went right back to the song his boy asked him so much for him to sing, and that seemed to please Sarah just as well.

“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,” he rubbed his back softly. “There is a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.”

Back in his time, he’d watched Judy Garland singing ‘Over the Rainbow’ as many times as he could in the theatre and fell in love with it. Up to this day, it was one of his favourite songs and reminded him of his mother.

“If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,” he whispered, slowly laying his son down on the bed. “Why, oh, why can’t I?”

He tucked the boy, careful not to move him too much, and left the room on his tiptoes.

When he lied back on your bed, you instantly turned around and put your head right in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply.

“Are you awake?” he questioned in a whisper but got no answer from you.

Steve turned to look at your face, and the first thing his eyes fell on was the big purple bruise on your cheek. You’d probably be wearing makeup for a long time to cover it up, not because you were embarrassed about it or anything, but because of the kids. You didn’t want to remind them of how you were periodically in danger of getting seriously hurt and even dying, as the missions already were stress enough for them.

You grimaced when he tried to put his arm around your waist, which meant you’d probably bruised a bit more than just your face and settled to just having an arm under your shoulder, kissing your forehead silently.

“Good night, love.”

  



End file.
